User talk:Streetneko
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ハロ／ハワユ (Hello/How Are You) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! E.o.M.01 (talk) 07:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello. This is Damesuke, a native Japanese speaker. Thank you for your Hoshi Ai translation. If you need any help for your Jp-En translation, don't hesitate to ask me. I think I can give you some suggestions. Damesukekun (talk) 13:40, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Replacing images Hey, Just wanted to ask you if you could say something like "changing picture/image" or whatever when you replace an image on a song page. This makes it easier to me to track down the old file and remove it. Thank you ^^. Amandelen (talk) 17:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Your Japanese Translation I removed your Jp-En translations you made on some pages because they had many grave mistakes. If you don't really understand Japanese, don't dare to make translations. Our aim is to build a reliable source, not a fandom. Please note we use English here for communication. Damesukekun (talk) 00:02, February 9, 2016 (UTC) 星屑オーケストラ FYI I made some changes to 星屑オーケストラ and left some comments on Damesukekun's Talk page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:29, April 27, 2016 (UTC) um ... if you never translate because you're not good enough yet then you won't get the practice you need to become good enough. If you're heart is in doing translation, then go for it. Of course, until you've reached a reasonable standard, you need to get your translations reviewed before you publish them. You can make a sandbox for WIP translations. I can review stuff if I have time, and Damesukekun is helpful but I only ask him about specific and difficult issues not to bother him too much. There's also a forum on Anime Lyrics where people discuss song translations. You can also join lang-8 where you can practice writing Japanese, but at the same time you can write about problems you have about certain lyrics. I haven't been there for a while, but I've gotten help there too. Basically, use your ingenuity to get as much practice and help as you can. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regression Hello, First of all, I wanted to thank you for translation Regression and all other untranslated Korean songs here. To you, it might not seems as much, but I'm sure you've made a lot of people happy by translation those songs. I'm not really sure why you're not able to edit my blog post, since I didn't block it. Maybe it's some kind of admin right? I'm not really sure. I think I'll just delete the older one and make a new one, since I don't really see any other solution. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 17:45, May 11, 2016 (UTC) You Latest Translations I removed your ゆめのかたち and You and beautiful world translations. You make many Japanese and English mistakes. I know Korean people have some advantage of learning Japanese compared to western people, but Japanese idioms are totally different from that of Korean. This is a simple example. 잘 보세요. Not a few Japanese beginners studying Korean often misinterpret this sentence as "look at carefully". We say 大目に見てください, which literally means 많으로 보세요, when we mean "overlook it". If you think you can understand Japanese language just by word-to-word converting from Japanese to Korean, it's a big mistake. Sorry but I have to tell you again that you shouldn't make Jp-En translations unless you really understand BOTH Japanese and English. Neither Japanese nor English is your native language. Damesukekun (talk) 12:57, May 30, 2016 (UTC)